


Elektrisk

by Bewa, Lisa_Ruvo



Series: Best buds [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, BioingeniørIsak, Dårlige elektrikervitser, ElektrikerEven, Første møte, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Isak har spontankjøpt en lampe. En taklampe.Han vet egentlig hvordan han skal montere den, men vil ikke gjøre det selv. Altså, det er ikke det at han er redd for å få støt, langt i fra, det er bare jævlig ubehagelig. Også er det jo det med forsikringen, om han gjør noe galt, og det skjer noe, så er jo ikke han fagmann og da kommer kanskje forsikringen til å bli avkortet?Så da må han kanskje ringe en elektriker da?





	1. Lamper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/gifts).



> KJære Amethystus! 
> 
> Denne fic'en er til deg, fordi du har bursdag i dag! Vi håper du liker den.... Som du ser, det er to kapitler her. Et til frokost og et til kvelds! Gratulerer så mye med dagen til deg! ❤❤
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo slengte ideen i fanget mitt - det er mulig du skjønner hvor den kommer fra - jeg plukket den lett opp. Det endte med en samarbeidsfic på norsk. Og ikke minst; vi har hatt det veldig gøy underveis, og tenkt mye på deg. ❤ Klem fra oss

Isak tar opp arket en gang til. Stirrer på det og prøver å forstå det som står der. Han burde jo absolutt forstå det, han er jo tross alt ingeniør.

Utdannet liksom.

Ingeniører bør forstå sånne ting, bioingeniører bør sikkert også forstå sånne ting, og helt ærlig?

Det kan da ikke være så jævla vanskelig, kan det det?

Han trekker pusten ser på arket igjen, tar tak i ledningen og ser på den firkantede biten som henger i enden av den. Han vet at det heter sukkerbit. Han vet også at det bare er å putte ledningene som henger ut av hullet i taket inn i sukkerbiten - på riktig sted - bare å klipse dem fast, bare å henge opp lampen og slå på lyset.

Bare.

Men så er det det da, at han skulle egentlig hatt litt kortere ledning på den lampa, da må han kutte ledningen og sette sukkerbiten på igjen, og akkurat den operasjonen er han litt mer usikker på.

Dessuten er han så jævlig redd for å få støt.

Ja, okey, litt pysete på elektrisitet da. Det er greit.

Men så er det jævla ubehagelig å få sånne elektrosjokk pulserende gjennom kroppen. Også skvetter han så jævlig hver gang det skjer. Det har skjedd før, for å si det sånn. Han monterte en lampe sammen med Jonas en gang, og da fikk han en karamell som ikke var god. At det var hans egen feil, fordi han hadde fått beskjed om å vippe ned sikring nummer 6 og tok nummer 7 i stedet, det har han nesten glemt.

 

Nesten.

 

Også er det er jo ikke bare derfor han ikke har så lyst til å gjøre det selv, selvfølgelig. Han tåler jo så klart å få et lite støt. Han er ikke noe kylling heller. Men det er jo snakk om forsikring her også, ikke sant. Dersom han gjør det selv og det skjer noe, begynner å brenne eller noe, så får han jo ingenting igjen på forsikringen.

Det er kanskje lurest å la fagfolk ta seg av dette.

Eller kanskje Magnus kan hjelpe ham? Faren hans er jo trikker, og har sikkert lært bort masse til Magnus. Er det ikke sånn det er da? Lærer ikke fedrene opp ungene sine til sånne praktiske ting? Isak vet ikke så mye om akkurat det, det er jo grenser for hvilken håndverksmessig nytte det har når faren din er avdelingslderer på NAV liksom. Altså, pappa var grei og hjalp til med det han kunne han, men praktiske evner, det hadde han ikke stått først i køen for å få, når de ble delt ut. Og Isak hadde vel arvet noe av de ikke-eksisterende evnene kanskje?

 

Isak leter fram nummeret til Magnus og ringer. Han svarer på andre ring.

“Yo! Isak! Hva skjer’a?”

“Mags! Hvordan går det?”

“Bra! Alt som det pleier. Jobb, gravid dame, lite fritid. Livet er stress, men det er livet!”

“Kult. Du Mags? Har du noe peil på elektrikergreier? Jeg skulle ha satt opp en lampe.”

“Lampe?”

“Ja. Jeg har kjøpt en sånn lampe til å ha i stua, måtte ha litt mer lys her syns jeg. Voksenpoeng og sånt for meg som akkurat har kjøpt leilighet.”

“Voksenpoeng? Serr? Du er voksen, Isak. Du er 25.” Han kan se for seg Magnus himle med øynene, og han har jo rett. Han er vel voksen da.

“Jaja… samma det. Har du peil?”

“Åssen lampe da?” Magnus puster lett i telefonen.

“Taklampe. Sånn med sukkerbit. Men ledningen er for lang, så jeg må kutte den og sette på sukkerbiten igjen. Også må jeg koble ledningene i taket på sukkerbiten da.”

“Æææ… sorry, Issy. Det der med å kutte ledningen, det tør jeg ikke ass.”

“Men du kan det?”

“Njæ. Har gjort det sammen med fatter’n, men tør ikke gjøre det aleine ass.”

“Okey.”

“Ring en elektriker da vel. Du har råd til det Isak. Du tjener jo fett.”

“Jada, det er ikke det. Men er ikke så glad i å ha sånne håndverkere hjemme da. Han rørleggeren jeg hadde for å montere dusjen, han var bare helt sånn sykt nysgjerrig, tror han sjekka alle skapene jeg har på badet. Og snekker’n lukta vondt. Kjentes ikke ut som han hadde dusja på flere uker liksom. Seriøst, det hang lukt igjen i leiligheten da han dro.”

“Isak. Skjerp deg. Ikke vær så fin på det da. Ring en trikker. Ferdig.”

“Jaja....”

“Fatter’n sier at Bech Elektronikk er bra.”

“Bech Elektronikk? Hva med faren din da? Jeg tenkte kanskje...”

“Han har pensjonert seg. Dessuten er han og mutter’n i syden nå. De har kjøpt seg sånn Time Care-leielighet.

“Time-Share, Mags. SHARE.”

“Whatever. Men ring de i Bech. De er bra.

“Okey:” Isak noterer på en lapp, _Bech Elektronikk._ “Takk Mags.”

“Alltid, Issy.”

 

 

Isak googler Bech Elektronikk.

Det er et lite elektrikerfirma i Oslo. Virker som det er en familiebedrift av noe slag, og de får gode anmeldelser, så Isak tenker det er verdt et forsøk. Han slår nummeret og venter på svar.

 

“Bech Elektronikk, du snakker med Johan?” Stemmen i andre enden synger mot ham.

Jasså? Johan?  Isak tenker et lite øyeblikk, trodde egentlig det bare var bare eldre menn som het Johan, men mannen i andre enden høres da ganske ung ut.

“Ja, hei, det er Isak Valtersen. Jeg skulle hatt en elektriker til å montere en lampe for meg jeg, hvor fort kan det komme en?”

“Hvor fort vil du ha ham?” Stemmen synger fortsatt.

“Så fort det går an. Det er vel ikke noe mulighet i dag?” Isak ser på klokka, den er litt over halv ett, så han har egentlig ikke noe håp.

“Nei, ikke i dag. Så kjapt kan vi ikke klare det, men mellom tolv og fem i morgen har en av montørene våre ledig tid.  Går det greit eller?” Johan synger fortsatt på ordene i den andre enden. Veldig så blid og hyggelig han var da, tenker Isak mens han smiler.

Isak svarer kjapt. “Ja, det går greit. Mellom tolv og fem i morgen. Du har ikke noe mer spesifikt tidspunkt?”

“Dessverre. Det er andre oppdrag også vet du, men en gang mellom tolv og fem har du han på døren.”

“Okey. Fett.” Isak gir Johan adresse og telefonnummer, og får beskjed om at montøren kommer til å ringe ham en halvtimes tid før han dukker opp.

 

 

*

 

 

“Seriøst, Isak? Har du skaffet elektriker for å montere en taklampe?” Sana ser på ham over arbeidsbenken.

“Ja? Er det noe feil med det da?”

Sana setter øynene i ham, smiler det lille smilet som Isak vet betyr at det kommer det et eller annet besservissergreier fra henne. Ganske med en gang. “En taklampe? Den kunne jo jeg montert.”

“Du?” Isak ser på henne.

“Ja? Seff. Det er med sukkerbit, ikke sant? Lett.”

“Men da skal jeg huske det til neste gang Sana.”

“Jeg mente ikke at jeg kom til å gjøre det for deg da, selv om jeg kan gjøre det. Jeg trodde faktisk at du kunne det, Isak.”

“Jeg kan det jo, det er bare det at jeg ikke har lyst til å gjøre det. Dessuten så liker jeg å støtte håndverksnæringen da.”

“Serr, Isak?”

“Ja, håndverkere skal jo ha noe å leve av de også. Dessuten, strøm er liksom ikke noe å kødde med da. Kan bli sykt store konsekvenser om man gjør noe feil, liksom.”

“Hæ?”

“Ja, forsikring og sånn blir jo avkortet om det blir brann. Du vet det eller?”

“Om det blir noe feil i en taklampe, kommer det elektriske anlegget ditt til å koble ut av seg selv.” Sana smiler igjen, lener seg fram. “Du er redd for å få støt du?”

“Hæ? Redd for å få støt? Hva snakker du om?”

“Det er jo bare piss alt det du sier, Isak. Det er ikke noe stress å montere en taklampe vel.”

 

Isak angrer på at nevnte noe om den elektrikeren i det hele tatt. Og Sana har jo rett, men ikke faen om han skal si det.

“Kanskje ikke for deg, men jeg syns det er stress. Jeg har skaffet elektriker. Ferdig. Og jeg må gå fra jobben halv tolv, han kommer mellom tolv og fem.”

Sana begynner å le. “Mellom tolv og fem. Er du serr?”

“Ja, det var det han sa, han jeg snakka med på Bech Elektronikk. Han kommer mellom tolv og fem.”

Sana stirrer på ham. “Hvilket firma sa du?”

“Bech Elektronikk.” Isak ser bekymret på henne. Har Magnus lurt ham på noe vis nå? At Bech Elektronikk er elendig. “Noe galt med det firmaet eller?”

Smilet brer seg i ansiktet til Sana. “Neida, de er dritflinke.”

“Sana? Hva er det?”

“Ingenting, Isak. Ingenting.” Hun rister på hodet og smiler litt skjevt. “Men stikk halv tolv du, det går fint. Du kan vel skrive de rapportene hjemme?”

“Seff. Hadde tenkt det da. Hva tror du om meg?”

“At du hadde tenkt å skrive de rapportene hjemme.” Sana nikker.

 

 

Fem over tolv låser Isak seg inn hjemme. Han ser seg rundt i stuen, og sjekker at det som trengs er der. Gardintrapp for å nå opp til taket, lampen, bruksanvisningen - den trenger sikkert ikke elektrikeren, men bare sånn i tilfelle - og det er ryddig foran sikringsskapet.

Han setter seg og jobber. Får god driv på rapportskrivingen, plutselig er klokka nesten halv fire og magen rumler. Han må ha noe å spise. Kikker på telefonen og lurer på når elektrikeren egentlig har tenkt å komme. Han har vel arbeidsdag fram til fem, så hvis han skal rekke å bli ferdig her, må han vel ringe snart? Greit at det sikkert ikke tar all verdens tid å montere en taklampe, men det tar vel mer enn fem minutter?

Isak går på kjøkkenet og drar frem en kasserolle og en stekepanne. Slenger olje, hakket løk og hvitløk i kjelen for å starte på sausen og tar frem kyllingfileetene fra kjøleskapet. Han renskjærer effektivt kjøttet og kutter det i biter før han freser det kjapt i stekepannen og setter det til side. Han heller kraft over løken, jevner med maisenna og slenger i fløte, creme fraish, tomater, og krydder til det er passe. Så legger han i kyllingbitene og skrur ned varmen.

Ser fornøyd på resultatet og smiler når han dupper en t-skjeen ned i sausen og smaker.

Det smaker digg.

 

Han skvetter når telefonen ringer, mister skjeen oppi kjelen og banner for seg selv. Han fisker t-skjeen kjapt opp med sleiva,  mens han sveiper over telefonen med en finger.  

“Ja, det er Isak?”

“Hei. Det er fra Bech Elektronikk. Jeg er på vei nå, er hos deg om ca tjue minutter.” Stemmen i telefonen er mørk og behagelig å høre på.

“Supert. Det er veldig bra. Du har adressen?”

“Jada. Det går fint.”

“Topp. Da ses vi om tjue minutter.”

“Jepp.”

Han hører bildur og musikk i den andre enden. Tror ham drar kjensel på musikken elektrikeren spiller i bilen, det er NAS hvis han ikke hører helt feil. Tenker at da er det i alle fall ikke en sidrumpa gammel dude som kommer. Kjenner han blir litt lettet over det. Det er alltid lettest å forholde seg til folk på egen alder. Forbindelsen blir brutt, og Isak smiler for seg selv. Han venter litt med å sette på risvannet, tenker at da kan han spise i fred og ro etter at lampen er installert og elektrikeren har reist.

 

 

Tjueto minutter senere durer det i dørtelefonen. Isak slipper elektrikeren inn nede, og går til utgangsdøren for å låse opp. Han setter døren på gløtt og går inn i stuen. Når ringerklokken til leiligheten durer, roper han fra stuen at døren er åpen og at det bare er å komme inn. Han flytter salongbordet enda litt mot veggen før han snur seg mot entredøren.

“Halla..” Stemmen som kommer fra entreen er like dyp som den var i telefonen, og Isak klarer ikke å la være å smile når han går over gulvet og strekker ut hånden mot mannen.

“Hei. Isak Valtersen.”

“Even Bech Næsheim.”

“Bra service at dere kunne komme dagen etter jeg ringte, jeg hadde forventet at jeg måtte vente en uke, kanskje mer før jeg fikk hjelp. Men det er bra da.” Ordene bare ramler ut av ham, litt ute av kontroll, men elektrikeren, eller Even da, som han heter, nikker bare.

“Ja, vi prøver å ha litt fleksible dager, slik at vi kan hjelpe folk i nød.” Even ser på ham, og Isak klarer ikke å la være å se tilbake.

Han er faen meg noe av det peneste Isak har sett. Noen sinne liksom.

Isak slipper ut en kort latter. “Nød og nød. Det er bare en taklampe da. Ikke noe krise, men jeg vil jo gjerne ha den opp. Sykt kjedelig å sitte i mørket liksom. Ja, jeg har jo annet lys da, men jeg er veldig glad for å få opp lampa da, også syns jeg jo den er litt kul da.”

Even ser på ham når han prater. Hever øyenbrynene litt mens smilet hele tiden ligger i ansiktet hans. “Kan jeg få se på den lampen da?”

“Jaja, selvfølgelig.” Isak henter lampen og gir den til ham.

“Dette skal være fort gjort.” Even ser på ham. “Du har gardintrapp og greier, supert. Det er ganske høyt under taket her, ikke en gang jeg rekker opp her.”

“Ja, det er vel nærmere tre meter. Og ja, gardintrappen skal være trygg.” Isak skjønner ikke hvorfor han sier så mye, men det er jo ikke noe galt i det han sier heller. “Men da skal jeg la deg jobbe i fred. Jeg går på kjøkkenet så lenge.”

 

Isak rygger ut mot kjøkkenet. Han snubler selvfølgelig i PC-vesken som ligger på gulvet og må ta noen støttesteg så han ikke faller. Deiser inn i dørkarmen og banner stille for seg selv når han sveiver seg inn på kjøkkenet. Han blir stående helt stille en liten stund, lytter til lydene fra stuen og er sikker på at han hører Even le av ham. Han kikker kort ut igjen, ser Even som står med ryggen til ham, med lampen i den ene hånden og den andre hånden ned i verktøykassen. Isak trekker seg tilbake, går mot komfyren og setter på risvannet. Han sa kort tid, og risen skal koke i tjue, så da kan han vel like godt starte. Etter en stund koker vannet, og Isak putter risposene i, skrur varmen litt ned og setter på timeren.

“Eh, var det Isak du het?” Stemmen fra stuen gjør at han skvetter litt.

“Ja?” Isak går ut i stuen, ser Even som står på toppen av gardintrappen og ser ned på ham. Faen han er kjekk. Isak har frekventert barer og utesteder i Oslo en del ganger de siste årene, men han er sikker på at han aldri har sett en så heit mann, noensinne. Kommer plutselig på at han ikke er på en homsebar nå, og at mannen sikkert er straight.

Men det må jo være lov å kikke.

Beundre.

 

“Hvor høyt vil du ha den?” kommer det fra toppen av gardintrappen.

Når Even strekker seg opp, glir t-skjorten han har på opp, og Isak må svelge. To ganger. Ser ned i steden for å se opp et lite øyeblikk, for den magen, den var deilig å se på. Han må se opp igjen,  kan se magemuskler og hofter som ser deilig ut å holde tak i. Han tar seg i å ønske at han kan følge stien av hår ned under linningen i buksen hans. _Isak! Skjerp deg!_  Han snakker hardt til seg selv. Må ta seg sammen, må svare, men rekker ikke før Even ser ned på ham. 

“Er dette passe høyde?”

Armen som holder lampen er enda høyere oppe og glippen mellom t-skjorte og bukse enda større. Isak ser ikke på lampen en gang, bare svarer. “Ja, det er supert. Akkurat sånn!” Han ser bare på mer av Evens kropp som kommer til syne under t-skjorten når Even holder armen helt opp mot taket. Han ser litt av brystkassen, den ser helt glatt ut. Brystvortene synes så vidt der oppe, og Isak må se ned i gulvet for ikke å bli stående og stirre. Han studerer sokkene sine, ser at den ene er vrengt og gremmes. Stirrer på den, som om den på magisk vis skal vrenge seg selv av blikket hans.

 

“Går det bra?” Stemmen til Even er helt nærme. Nesten ved øret. 

Even har kommet ned fra gardintrappen uten at Isak har merket det. 

“Hæ?” Isak rykker hodet opp og ansiktet til Even er bare centimeter unna hans. “Jada. Jada, alt fint. Jeg bare… altså…. neida. Alt bra.”

Even ler kort. “Så fint.”  

 

Plutselig hører han en lyd fra kjøkkenet, det freser. Risen.

“Faen og.” Han går raskt ut på kjøkkenet og drar kjelen til siden.

“Hva skjer?” Even har fulgt etter ham inn på kjøkkenet.

“Nei, bare koker ris.”

“Lukter digg her.” Even ser på ham.

“Kyllinggryte.” Isak trekker pusten dypt, og før han får tenkt seg om. “Hardulystpålitt?”

Even smiler bredt. “Du, det hadde vært veldig hyggelig, men jeg må nesten komme meg videre. Har en kunde til som venter på meg i dag.”

“Å.” Isak kjenner han faktisk blir skuffet.

 

 

*

 

 

“Hvordan gikk det med elektrikeren i går?” Sana setter øynene i ham over mikroskopet hun har foran seg.

“Hæ?”

“Fikk elektrikeren hengt opp lampen?” Sana smalner øynene og smiler så vidt.

“Eh, ja?” Isak ser at det er noe i øynene hennes. Akkurat som hun vet noe. “Åssen det?”

“Nei, kjekt å vite at du har lys i stuen om jeg kommer på besøk.”

“Ja, han fikk hengt opp lampen. Kom litt over fire.”

“Var han kjekk?”

“Hæ?” Isak kjenner at han mister haken.

“Ja, han elektrikeren? Var han kjekk?”

“Hvorfor…. hvorfor, hva… hvorfor spør du om det?”

“Nei, enten så var han kjekk, ellers så var du på byen i går og traff noen der. Du går rundt med hjerter i øynene Isak. Du følger ikke med, du svarer i hytt og pine. Du har til og med lagt platen i mikroskopet feil vei.” Sana peker på mikroskopet hans.

“Har jeg vel ikke.”

 

Han har det.

 

Han snur det kjapt og ser på henne når hun fortsetter å prate.

“Du var ikke på by’n i går, det ser jeg på deg, for når du har vært på by’n har du mørke ringer under øynene, og du lukter fyll. I dag lukter du godt og ingen mørke ringer. Så han var kjekk.” Sana nikker og bøyer seg fram.

Isak bare stirrer på henne. Kjenner at det brenner i kinnene. Hun har jo rett.

Han er kjekk.

Det var ikke noe annet som spant i hodet hans i hele går kveld enn Even. Øynene hans, beina, de små glimtene han hadde fått av kroppen hans under t-skjortene. Smilet.

Det er umulig å glemme det smilet.

 

“Han var dritkjekk. Fornøyd?”

Sana ser opp på ham,  og nikker mens hun smiler. Øynene hennes smalner igjen og hun trekker pusten. Men det kommer ikke noe.

“Hva?” Isak blir litt irritert av henne. Men bare litt. Det er Sana liksom. Best buds. De er det, selv om det tok Sana fem år å innrømme det, så er de det. Han tar en slurk av kaffen og later som han er opptatt av det som er under mikroskopet selv om han ikke ser en dritt av det som er der.

“Var det Even?”

Kaffen setter seg i vrangen og han hoster. Klarer å vri seg bort fra mikroskopet og kaffen spruter utover gulvet. “Hva?”

“Elektrikeren? Var det Even?”

“Even?”

“Ja?”

“Hvordan? Hva faen, Sana?”

 

Sana begynner å le. Hun ler så øynene blir helt borte og latteren triller ut av munnen hennes. Hodet detter bakover, og Isak skjønner at hun har det veldig gøy på hans bekostning. Hun trekker pusten og forklaringen kommer. “Kompisen til Yousef heter Even, og han jobber i Bech Elektronikk. Det er faren til Even sitt firma.” Hun blir stille før hun smiler bredt og blunker til ham.  “Og Even er kjekk.”

Isak legger hodet i hendene og rister på hodet. “Det er faen ikke mulig.”

Sana ler igjen. “Joda, det er det. Jeg visste det allerede i går, at du kom til å syns han var kjekk. Og han er din type, Isak.”

“Min type? Hva vet du om hva min type er?”

Sana ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene og bøyer seg litt fram over bordet igjen. “Isak? Hvor lenge har vi kjent hverandre? Sju-åtte år? Jeg har sett de fleste sider av deg, og sett de du har vært sammen med, som ikke har funka. Even er ikke som dem. Han er snill som dagen er lang, han er varm, det største hjertet du kan tenke deg, han har god humor, samme dårlige musikksmak som deg og ikke minst, han er høyere enn deg. Det du egentlig vil ha.”

Isak bare stirrer på henne. Hun har jo rett. Ingen av dem han har vært sammen med før har matchet hans krav, det er jo logisk, ellers hadde han vel ikke vært singel på tredje året liksom. “Men jeg vet jo ingenting om ham. Ikke vet jeg om han liker gutter, ikke vet jeg om han er singel, ikke vet jeg om han kan være interessert en gang, jeg….”

“Hvorfor spør du ikke da?”

“Even? Skal jeg spørre Even om det? Jeg har møtt ham en gang, jeg skal til og med betale for det. Fakturaen kom i innboksen min på morgenen i dag.”

“Dust. Du kan jo bare spørre meg. Jeg kjenner ham.”

 

Lyset går gradvis på, og Isak må smile litt. Selv om hele denne situasjonen er litt absurd, så er jo det hun sier helt logisk. “Er han det da?” Han hvisker nesten.

Sana ler igjen. “Isak, han er singel, han liker gutter, spesielt de som er høye, har halvlangt krøllet hår, er litt grumpy innimellom og som har like elendig musikksmak som ham selv.”

“Du kødder bare med meg.” Isak rister på hodet. Men Sana bare ser på ham og rister forsiktig på hodet.

“Jeg vet ikke om det med grumpy og halvlangt krøllete hår, men resten er sant.” Hun blunker. “Du får sette inn et støt.”

“Sana. Serr.” Isak himler med øynene.

“Ja? Hvorfor ikke? Få litt kontakt, bygge opp litt spenning..” Sana begynner å le igjen.

Isak sukker og rister på hodet. Sana ass. Men han liker gutter. Even liker gutter. Det er jo godt å vite.

 

 

*

 

 

Isak vet ikke helt hvordan det skjer, men på vei hjem fra jobb, går han innom Christiania Belysning og kjøper to pendler for å ha i stuevinduene. Det er langt fra gjennomtenkt, det  er upraktisk å ta trikken hjem med den store posen med eskene, i tillegg til sekken og to poser med mat. Han sukker oppgitt over seg selv når han endelig kan sette alt fra seg i entreen hjemme. Ser på taklampen i stuen som henger for lavt. Han irriterer seg litt over det, men kommer på at det er jo hans egen feil. Når han ikke klarte å si fra til Even i går om at den skulle vært litt høyere, at han skulle bedt Even om å kutte ledningen, så kan han jo egentlig ha det så godt.  

Isak ser på klokken, nesten halv fem. Kanskje de har oppe på kontoret i Bech Elektronikk enda. Even var jo tross alt hos ham til halv fem i går, og da skulle han ut på enda et oppdrag.

Han ringer, men ingen tar telefonen.

Isak sukker oppgitt, slenger telefonen på salongbordet og går ut på kjøkkenet.

 

Før han rekker å sette koppen i kaffemaskinen, for å lage etterlengtet, varm kaffe, ringer telefonen i stuen. Han går kjapt ut og tar den opp. Det er et ukjent nummer, men han svarer.

“Hei, det er Isak?”

“Hei, Isak. Det er fra Bech Elektronikk. Du prøvde akkurat å ringe.”

Isak snapper etter pusten.

Det er han.

 

Det er Even.

 

“Ja, hei. Jeg…”

“Er det noe galt med lampen jeg monterte i går?”

“Eh, neida. Det.. den funker fint den.” Isak kjenner at han blir varm,  begynner å svette, kjenner dråpene forme seg på overleppen og i hendene. Han er ganske sikker på at han står midt på sitt eget stuegulv, under den for lave lampen, og rødmer. “Jeg… altså. Jeg har jo akkurat flyttet inn her, og jeg fikk kjøpt et par lamper til i dag. Og da….. altså… jeg…”

Han hører Even le forsiktig. “Du fikk kjøpt et par lamper til?”

“Eh ja….” Varmen brer seg utover hele kroppen. Det prikker faktisk under føttene.

“Og du trenger hjelp til å montere dem?”

Isak synker ned på sofaen, beina har ikke mulighet til å bære ham lenger. “Ja.”

“Det fikser jeg vet du, ikke noe problem.”

“Kan du?”

“Seff. Når vil du jeg skal komme?”

 

 _NÅ!_ Tenker Isak, men sier det jo ikke.

 

“Nei, det må jo bli når det passer for deg det.”

“Jeg... “ Isak hører at han nøler litt før han fortsetter. “Jeg kan komme nå, om det passer?”

“Nå?” Isak spretter opp, hjertet tar fart, dunker i brystet hans, og pulsen dundrer i ørene.

“Det passer ikke?” Høres Even skuffet ut? Isak vil gjerne tro det.

“Jo. Joda, jo, selvfølgelig. Det passer perfekt det.” Isak slår seg selv i hodet. _Perfekt_ faktisk. Herregud er det mulig. Desp til et nytt nivå - Magnus den andre liksom.

Even ler litt igjen. “Så fint da. Da er jeg hos deg om tjue minutter, kanskje en halvtime.”

“Kult.” Isak kunne sparket seg på leggen. _Kult._ “Jeg mener, flott. Fint. Bra. Men da ses vi.” Han må få lagt på før han får sagt enda flere teite ting.

“Det gjør vi Isak. Gleder meg.”

 

Også er forbindelsen brutt.

 

 _Gleder meg,_  

 

Isak vet ikke om han har hjerte til dette. Faen, først sier han så mye teit, også svarer Even sånn som han gjør. Det burde ikke vært mulig. Han burde ikke hatt lov til å vandre rundt på to bein. Langt mindre snakke i telefonen med kjekke elektrikere. Isak setter seg ned i sofaen igjen, legger seg bakover og drar hendene over ansiktet. _Skjerp deg Isak_. Han snakker hardt til seg selv. Det kan jo hende at Even bare er en ekstremt hyggelig og serviceinnstilt elektriker som gjerne vil ha så mange oppdrag som mulig. Jobber for et godt rykte. Det trenger heller ikke bety noe mer enn at han trenger penger.

 

Isak er borte ved dørtelefonen omtrent før lyden har startet. Han slipper Even inn nede og låser opp døren sin. Det tar ikke lang tid før Even står i døren og smiler.

“Halla!”

“Hei. Så fint du kunne komme allerede i kveld da.”

“Ja, nei, jeg hadde ikke noe annet å gjøre. Også er det jo hyggelig å kunne yte litt ekstraservice da.”

 

 _Service_.

 

Pokker, det **_er_** bare service.

 

“Fint for meg da.” Isak ser på ham og nikker. Han kan jo se litt på ham, selv om det bare er service fra Evens side. Det er jo på en måte ekstraservice i seg selv det. At Isak får se på ham.

Even står foran ham med verktøykassen i hånden. Han har ikke arbeidstøy på seg. Han har svarte jeans, som er tighte, og nå ser Isak virkelig hvor lange og fine bein han har. Når Even snur seg for å henge opp jeansjakken, ser Isak at rumpa er.... ja, han vet nesten ikke hvordan han skal beskrive den, men må svelge litt hardt og smiler. Sikkert fårete som bare det. T-skjorten han avslører når han tar av jakken er også tight, og overlater lite til fantasien. Isak kan fortsatt se for seg den bare magen han så i går. Vet at den er under t-skjorten. Han kjenner at han er veldig glad han har beholdt sin egen jeans på, det holder ting som beveger på seg litt på plass.

 

“Så? Hvor skal du ha lampene?” Stemmen til Even river ham ut av fantasien han var på vei inn i.

“Neiass, det er to sånne pendler da, som jeg vil ha i vinduene i stuen. Koblet på lysbryteren, sånn at jeg kan slå dem av. Hvis jeg er på ferie eller noe.”

“Ja? Men det skal vi fikse.” Even ser på ham, gjør noe med øynene sine, det kan ligne på et blunk. “Mye på ferie eller?”

“Hæ? Eh, nei. Egentlig ikke.”

“Nei?”

“Nei, men det kan jo skje. I framtiden liksom.” Isak ler kort og går inn i stuen med posen med pendlene i hånden. “Det er disse to da.” Isak tar opp den ene esken og gir den til Even. “De er like. En i hvert vindu. Jeg burde hatt kroker til å henge dem i, men du kom så fort at det har jeg ikke rukket.”

“Jeg har kroker jeg. Det går fint. Midt i hvert vindu?”

“Jatakk.” Isak nikker og klarer ikke å la være å smile, og han får et nydelig smil tilbake fra Even. Et smil som kjennes langt ned i magen. Det slipper løs noen sommerfugler der nede, eller kanskje det er en hel flokk. Isak står og ser på Even som setter verktøykassen på gulvet. Han bøyer seg ned, finner noe verktøy han trenger og går mot vinduet. Isak som trekker blikket sitt til seg når Even snur seg og ser på ham. Han er usikker på om han rakk det før Even kunne se blikket hans, for Even smiler tilbake.

“Kan vi flytte disse bildene som står i vinduskarmen din?”

“Jaja, selvfølgelig.”

 

Even tar opp et bilde av Isak sammen med Sana, Jonas, Eva. “Jøss. Sana jo? Kjenner du henne?”

“Eh, ja. Jeg jobber sammen med henne. Har kjent henne siden videregående. Vi gikk på Nissen sammen.”

“Kult. Sana er kul.”

“Kjenner du Sana?” Isak vet jo svaret, men Even vet ikke at han vet.

“Mhm. Hun er jo sammen med en av de beste kompisene mine.”

“Du er kompis med Yousef?” Isak ler. Han tror han klarer å få det til å høres overrasket ut.

“Ja. Vi har ikke vært så mye sammen de siste årene, for jeg har jobbet på Vestlandet fra jeg var ferdig med lærlingetiden, helt fram til i høst.  Vi hang sammen hele tiden før, og nå, når jeg har flyttet tilbake til Oslo, gjør vi det igjen. Han har faktisk snakket om en Isak noen ganger, det må jo være deg.”

“Å?” Isak kjenner han blir nysgjerrig. “Håper ikke han har snakket dritt om meg?”

Even skakker på hodet. “Ikke så mye i alle fall.”

 

Han blir helt kald. Hva faen? Har Yousef snakket dritt om ham? “Hæ? Hva da?”

“Nei han sa du var sykt selvopptatt, hooka bare med folk som tjente over en million i året, også var du skikkelig dritt mot Sana.”

“HÆ?” Isak kjenner han blir irritert på Yousef med en gang. Hvordan? Hvorfor? Han ser opp på Even som ser ut som han skal sprekke, og irritasjonen renner av ham. “Du kødder?”

Even spruter ut i latter. “Ja. Jeg kødder. Sorry.”

Isak begynner å le han også. Mest av lettelse. “Det var dårlig gjort. Jeg hooker definitivt ikke bare med folk som tjener over en million.” Oi, sa han det høyt?  Han skynder seg å fortsette. “Og å være dritt mot Sana? Hvem tør vel det?”

“Nei, hvem tør det?” Even nikker og det ser faktisk ut som han prøver å blunke igjen. “Yousef sa bare kule ting om deg. Mest om hvor bra du er for Sana, hvor snill du er. At han er så glad for at dere har studert sammen og at dere jobber sammen. Han mener du får fram de gode sidene i Sana.”

“Tror han overdriver litt der ass.” Isak ser ned i gulvet, kjenner at han blir litt flau. “Men kult at han sier det da.”

“Ikke sant. Nesten litt rart at vi ikke har møttes før.” Even trekker pusten. “Og litt dumt…”

 

Ordene blir hengende litt i luften. Øynene til Even ser rett på ham, og Isak lar blikket sitt møte hans. Isak vet ikke helt hvordan han skal tolke det Even sa, og det eneste han klarer å klemme ut er et lite _ja._

 

Det lille svaret hans blir liggende som et litt tungt, ladet lag mellom dem. Litt elektrisk spenning på en måte. Isak gir seg en mental klask i hodet av sitt eget dårlige ordspill og tenker febrilsk på hva han skal si for at han skal løsne opp i det. Få det tunge til å forsvinne.

 

“Jeg.. eh... “ Isak trekker pusten og kjører på. Har ikke mye å tape. “Jeg sto egentlig akkurat på farten til å lage mat. Jeg har nok til deg og, om du vil ha?”

“Ja?” Even smiler. “Hva lager du i dag? Jeg hadde skikkelig lyst på den kyllinggryta di i går, den luktet sinnsykt godt, men måtte nesten la jobben gå først. Men i dag skal jeg ingenting.”

“Det er bare fiskesuppe. Jeg laget så mye sist jeg hadde det, så jeg skal bare varme den opp og tilsette litt mer fisk.” Isak ser på ham. Håper han ikke er allergisk mot fisk eller noe.

“Bare fiskesuppe? Det er jo ikke bare. Det er kjempedigg. Jeg sier ja takk, veldig gjerne!”

“Fett.” Isak nikker og går på kjøkkenet.

 

Han må få roet ned alt som spinner i magen, alle de kriblende følelsene som roterer rundt i ham og nesten får ham til å le hysterisk. Isak går ut på kjøkkenet for å roe seg litt ned. Han tar frem en kjele og heller fiskesuppen oppi. Finner frem laks og kjærer den i terninger. Tar de ferdig pillede rekene opp fra fryseren, legger dem på benken og dekker bordet.

 

Lydene fra Even som jobber på stuen, høres ut på kjøkkenet. Han hører drillen dure, hører lyden av verktøy som blir tatt opp fra verktøykassen, og lagt ned igjen. Isak syns til og med han hører Even nynne eller synge. Han går til døråpningen og kikker på ham. Ser den lange kroppen strekke seg opp i vinduet hans. igjen glir t-skjorten opp og Isak får øye på den bare huden på ryggen hans. Ser for seg at han kan gå  fram og legge hånden sin på ryggen, under t-skjorten, stryke oppover, helt opp til nakken. Lene seg inntil ham, klemme armene rundt ham.

Even snur seg brått, og Isak får det travelt med å dra til seg blikket. Later som han ser på noe annet og er på vei inn i stuen. Et smil brer seg i ansiktet til Even. “Ser det bra ut eller?” Han nikker mot pendelen som allerede henger i det ene vinduet.

“Ser perfekt ut.” Isak går bort til pendelen og ser på den.

“Jeg må koble ledningene i den boksen der oppe, har du den gardintrappen jeg brukte i går?”

“Jaja, seff.” Isak går ut på boden,  henter gardintrappen og setter den opp. Even klatrer opp og begynner å feste ledningen opp mot taket. Isak ser på at han jobber. Ser på musklene i underarmene som beveger seg. Ser på fingrene som former og stryker over ledningen, krummer seg rundt hammeren når han fester ledningen til veggen med klemmer, ser på ansiktsuttrykket hans når han konsentrerer seg, tungen stikker så vidt ut mellom leppene og øynene er fokuserte.

“Gidder du å sende meg den stjernetrekkeren?” Isak kobler ikke med en gang at Even snakker til ham, blikket hans hadde landet på glippen mellom t-skjorten og jeansen igjen, og han var langt inn i en fantasi.

“Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Gidder du å sende meg den stjernetrekkeren som ligger øverst der?”

"Jah". Han plukker den opp, ser på den. “Denne?”

“Jepp.”

Isak strekker hånden opp og når Even tar imot den, glir fingrene hans over hånden til Even. Han smiler, og Isak kjenner varmen fra fingertuppene til Even mot hånden. Det kribler helt ned i tærne bare av den lille berøringen og Isak blir stående og holde den andre hånden over stedet der Evens fingre hadde berørt ham, som for å bevare det for alltid. 

 

 

*

 

 

Morgenen etter bråvåkner han av at det ringer på døren. Ikke bare en gang. Nei, det høres ut som noen holder ringeknappen inne, eller kanskje det er et forsøk på å trykke den gjennom veggen.

Han spretter opp. Brenner det kanskje? Det er på døren hans det ringer på, ikke i dørtelefonen. Han fomler seg fram i tussmørket i halvvåken tilstand. Han hadde brukt kvelden i går, etter Even hadde dratt, til å, ja, tenke på Even. På alle mulige måter egentlig..

 

Pendlene hadde passet perfekt i vinduene. Det hadde ikke tatt Even mer enn en drøy halvtime å få dem opp.  Etterpå hadde de spist og blitt sittende lenge ved kjøkkenbordet og pratet om både jobb, film, og ikke minst musikk. Isak hadde nevnt at han mente han hadde hørt NAS den første gangen han snakket med Even og Even hadde bekreftet det. Han hadde fortalt at han var stor NAS-fan, og at det beste albumet var _It was written_. Isak måtte bare bestride det, og argumenterte hardt for at det var _Illmatic_. Det endte med at de spilte en og en sang fra hvert album, gav sangene score, og regnet sammen til slutt.

Det endte uavgjort.

 

 

Isak kommer seg ut i den halvveis opplyste entreen, tenker et øyeblikk at han må ha mere lys her også, før han vrir om låsen, åpner døra og blir stående å stirre. Han blir plutselig veldig bevisst på at han står i bare boxeren, for utenfor står Even.

“He-hei?” Isak svelger og fortsetter å stirre.

“Halla. Sorry at jeg ringer på så tidlig, men jeg glemte visst verktøykassen mi her i går. Skikkelig klønete. Sorry.”

“Hæ?”

“Verktøykassen mi,” Even ser på ham og ler forsiktig, “jeg tror den står i stuen.”

“Okey. Ja, bare kom inn.” Isak ser på øynene til Even som glir nedover kroppen hans og opp igjen. Han smiler. Isak snur seg og for å gå inn. “Hvordan kom du deg inn?”

Even svarer kjapt. “Folk skal vel på jobb i disse tider vel, og jeg gikk inn når et par unge folk gikk ut.”

“Ja, jobb ja. Selvfølgelig.” Isak kobler på hjernen og spør, fortsatt litt forvirret. “Hva er egentlig klokka?”

“Halv åtte.”

“Å faen.” Isak kjenner han blir stresset. Det er en halvtime til han bør være på jobb. Han har flexitid, men bør være på laben innen åtte.

“Forsovet deg?” Even dulter ham forsiktig i skulderen i det han går forbi ham og inn i stuen.

“Ja. Faen og. Fikk ikke sove i går kveld.”

“Ikke du heller?”

Isak kjenner det kribler i magen. _Ikke du heller_. Hva skal han svare til det?? “Eh, nei. Fikk litt, eller hadde litt mye å tenke på etter du gikk. Det var veldig hyggelig da.”

“Enig.” Even går bort til vinduene og løfter verktøykassen. Isak burde sett den i går kveld, men hadde ikke enset den en gang. “Der var’n! Fett.” Han snur seg og ser på Isak. “Jeg hadde det vel litt på samme måte, mye og tenke på.” Even ser ham i øynene, holder blikket hans, legger hodet litt på skakke og smiler. Det smilet setter fart på alt i Isak. Setter så mye fart på alt at det nok ikke er safe å stå i bokseren midt på stuegulvet særlig lenge. Even redder ham når han fortsetter. “Men du? Om du vil, kan jeg svippe deg bort på A-hus? Jeg skal på et oppdrag i den retningen allikevel?”

“Ja?”

“Ja. Jeg kan vente på deg. For du vil vel ha på deg litt mer klær?" Blikket han glir raskt opp og ned over kroppen hans igjen. "Sykt kaldt i bokser i januar liksom?”

Isak kjenner at han blir varm i kinnene, men klarer å nikke. “Du det hadde vært fett, å få sitte på altså. Ti minutter?”

“Chill.” Even ser mot kjøkkenet. “Kan jeg ta meg en kaffe så lenge?”

Ta hva du vil, bare du blir her, tenker Isak, men sier det selvfølgelig ikke. “Seff. Help yourself. Hopper i dusjen. Ti minutter.”

 

 

Even sitter ved kjøkkenbordet med ryggen mot ham når Isak kommer ut av dusjen. Isak ser den brede ryggtavlen hans, ser konturene av skulderbladene hans gjennom t-skjorten han har på. Jakken henger over over stolryggen og det ser ut som han sitter og leser på mobilen sin.

“Da er jeg klar.” Isak ser at Even skvetter når han snakker.

Han snur seg rundt og ser på ham, smiler. “Jøss, er det sånn du ser ut med klær?”

Isak kjenner at han blir varm i ansiktet igjen. “Ja, sorry for den lette påkledningen i sted. Jeg trodde minst det var brann eller noe sånn som du behandlet dørklokken min.”

“Å, ja. Jeg var kanskje litt ivirg.” Even gløtter ned, før han ser opp igjen. “Men da kjører vi da?”

 

 

*

 

 

Even stopper rett utenfor A-hus, snur seg litt i setet og ser på ham. Isak har veldig lite lyst til å gå ut av bilen, men vet at han må gjøre det. Må nesten komme på noe å si også, men det er liksom ingenting som kommer fram, ingenting som virker naturlig å si, annet enn “takk for kjøre” og det har han ikke lyst til å si, ikke bare det liksom.

“Såå…” de sier det på likt, og Even begynner å le. Latteren smitter, og Isak må le han også.

“Du først.” Han nikker til Even.

“Nei altså… jeg bare….”

Det banker på sidevinduet til Even og Isak kan se en mann i uniform utenfor. Even ser kjapt på Isak og trekker på skuldrene før han åpner vinduet. “Ja?”

“Du kan ikke parkere her.” Mannen er kort og brysk.

“Jeg parkere ikke da, jeg skal bare slippe av Isak. Han jobber her.”

“Men du står rolig. Dette er ikke en parkeringsplass. Du må flytte bilen.”

Even  ser rundt seg, "Det er ingen biler her nå, så jeg hindrer jo ikke trafikk eller noe. Bilen går, Isak skal bare gå ut av bilen og inn på jobben sin.”

“Ja, men du kan ikke parkere her.”

Isak drar sekken sin opp på fanget og åpner døren. “Det går fint, jeg skal gå ut nå.”

Even ser på ham, det ser ut som han vil si noe, men så ombestemmer han seg og nikker. “Ja...”

“Ja. Tusen takk for kjøre!” Isak nikker og smiler til Even, går ut av bilen og bøyer seg litt ned for å si ha-det.

“Bare hyggelig.” Even bøyer seg litt fram så Isak kan se ansiktet hans. “Vi snakkes da Isak?”

Isak smiler, det kribler i magen igjen. Hadde det ikke vært for den uniformerte, gestapolignende fyren som står i omtrent stram giv akt på den andre siden av bilen, hadde han kanskje lent seg inn og sagt noe mer også, men han gjør det ikke. “Ja?”

“Ja.” Even bare bekrefter det og nikker før han lener seg tilbake og setter bilen i gear.

Isak får presset ut et forsiktig _gjerne_ før han lukker døren og ser bilen til Even forsvinne bortover veien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleng gjerne inn en gratulasjon til Amethystus, eller en kommentar på ficen, eller begge deler, om du har lyst!  
> Takk for at du leser! ❤


	2. Flere lamper

Når han går opp trappen til leiligheten sin etter jobb fredag en drøy uke senere, har han fortsatt Even i tankene. Han skjønner ikke helt hvordan han skal få til å møte ham igjen. Han kan liksom ikke bare ringe Bech Elektronikk og spørre etter Even heller, spørre om han vil ta en kaffe eller noe sånt. Han har sittet mange ganger med fingeren over mobilnummeret Even ringte fra, den første gangen, og tenkt at han kan sende en melding dit. Men han vet jo ikke om det er Evens telefon, eller om det er en telefon de bruker bare når de er ute og monterer hos folk. Kanskje det er en jobb-telefon som montørene bruker, og da er det ikke så kult å sende en privat melding dit liksom.

Han kunne spurt Sana. Men nei. Sana er liksom siste utvei.

 

Så desperat er han ikke.

 

Ikke enda.

 

Han tar de  siste trinnene i trappen mens han kikker ned på skoene sine. De begynner å bli slitt, de er lysere på tuppen enn det resten av skoen er, og han kan kjenne at de synger på siste verset. De er ikke akkurat like gode og varme som det de var da han kjøpte dem, for sikkert tre-fire år siden. Han rister på hodet av seg selv. Han tjener greit nå, han kan bruke litt penger på seg selv liksom. Han er ikke student som må spinke og spare på alt lenger.

Nøklene fisker han frem i løpet av de to siste trappetrinnene. Alt går på refleks og gammel vane, og i det han retter seg opp, og skal til å stikke nøkkelen inn i nøkkelhullet, skubber foten hans mot noe.

Det står en pakke utenfor døren hans. En ganske stor pakke, på størrelse med en bruskasse, eller kanskje litt større.

Isak blir stående og se på den, skyver den ut fra døren for å se om det står noe på den. Den er adressert til han. Den har sånn adresselapp. Men skulle ikke han kvittert for den da? Posten eller Bring eller hvem faen som har levert den kan jo ikke bare levere en sånn pakke her, uten videre, uten at han skriver under på at han har mottatt den? Døren til naboleiligheten går opp, og Eskild stikker hodet ut.

 

 

“Hei Isak! Du? Jeg kvitterte for den pakken din jeg. Møtte Bringmannen nede i gangen, og han var litt stressa, lurte på om jeg visste om du var hjemme og greier. Akkurat som jeg kjenner alle som bor i denne blokka. Men nå kjenner jeg deg da. Og jeg syns kanskje det var snilt av meg å kvittere for den. Dessuten var han så kjekk at det var fint å ha en unnskyldning for å snakke litt med ham. Og hvis jeg ikke hadde gjort det, måtte jo du hentet den på posten selv. og jeg har jo sett at du har vært litt sliten i det siste, eller du har sett litt sliten ut på ettermiddagene den siste uken, når du har kommet opp trappen. Også, ja, da kvitterte jeg for den pakka da. For å spare deg for den ekstraturen liksom, det hadde jo vært litt kjipt for deg, ikke sant? Håper det var greit?”

 

Isak står og ser på Eskild mens ordene bare fosser ut av ham. Han er ikke sikker på om han fikk med seg alt, men nikker lett til Eskild som står og smiler som om han akkurat hadde sikret verdensfreden eller evige vannressurser til hele jordens befolkning.

 

“Jada, Eskild. Det var fint. Takk.” Isak nikker til ham, snur seg, stikker nøkkelen inn i nøkkelhullet og vrir om. 

 

“Men du? Jeg så du hadde besøk forrige uke. To ganger. Også dro dere sammen den ene morgenen også.” Eskild dulter borti ham.  “Er det noe på gang eller?”

“Eh, nei.” Isak ser på Eskild som ser tilbake, han lager litt trutmunn og vipper med hodet.

“Han var veldig kjekk, han som var hos deg da.”

“Han er elektriker, han har hjulpet meg med å sette opp et par lamper.”

“Tok veldig lang tid den ene kvelden da. Mange lamper du har satt opp eller?” Eskild ler. “Og ettersom dere kom ut sammen morgenen etter, så må det jo ha blitt veldig slitsomt også, ettersom han var over?”

“Spionerer du på meg, Eskild?” Isak kjenner han blir irritert, orker ikke en gang å prøve seg på forklaringen med verktøykassen og at han hadde forsovet seg.

“Neei. Jeg bare så at han kom på ettermiddagen, også gikk jeg etter dere ned trappen på morgenen”

“Serr, Eskild. Det har faktisk ikke du noe med.”

“Men hvis du ikke er interessert i han, så kanskje jeg kan.....” Eskild plystrer. “Som sagt, han var veldig kjekk.”

“Eskild! Bare drit i det!” Isak gidder ikke mer, bøyer seg ned og tar tak i esken med begge hendene.

 

“Skal jeg hjelpe deg med å bære den inn eller?” Stemmen til Eskild er bak ham. Litt nærmere enn Isak egentlig har lyst til at den skal være akkurat nå. Han kan kjenne pusten hans i nakken, men vil gjerne være i fred.

Han vil helst bare tenke litt mer på Even og hvordan i all verden han skal få kontakt med ham igjen.

Også må han finne ut hva det egentlig er han har bestilt fra ett eller annet sted. Kan det være at han har shoppet i fylla på nettet? Det kan jo lett skje. Har skjedd før. Men ikke sånne svære pakker. Da har det vært saker han har kommet over på nettet, drita full og på desperat leiting etter noe å runke til på pornhub eller noe. Han har noen leker i skapet på soverommet, for å si det sånn.

Isak er ikke spesielt interessert i at Eskild skal være med inn og åpne den pakken, når han ikke aner hva som er i den. Grøsser litt når han tenker på hvor mye det kan være, størrelsen tatt i betraktning.

 

Faen.

 

Noen ganger, som akkurat nå, angrer Isak veldig på at han kjøpte naboleiligheten til Eskild. Andre ganger er han veldig glad for å ha Eskild i nærheten. Eskild har tross alt vært i livet hans fra han var16 år, usikker og fortapt i denne verden. Og han ville ikke vært der han er i dag uten Eskild. Eskild er den beste vennen han kan ha, egentlig. 

 

Men må han være så jævlig nysgjerrig hele tiden?

 

“Neida, det går fint.” Isak skyver døren opp og lemper pakken over dørstokken. “Men tusen takk igjen, Eskild, for at du kvitterte for meg.”

“Bare hyggelig,” Eskild kvitrer bak ham. “Si fra da, Isak. Om du trenger hjelp.”

“Jada. Men det går nok bra. Nå har jeg fått den inn.” Isak snur seg i døråpningen og ser på ham.

“Tenkte mer på å hjelpe deg med å pakke ut det som er i kassen og sånn jeg.” Eskild nikker og ser mot kassen. Isak fryser til. Eskild har sikkert mistanke om hva som er i kassen. Å herregud. Isak kjenner nesten at rødmen sprer seg oppover halsen, og han kremter fort før han svarer.

“Det går fint, Eskild. Men nå må jeg så pisse, så vi snakkes. Hadet!”

“Hadet, Isak!”

 

Han lukker døren bak seg og bærer esken inn i stuen. Setter den på salongbordet og ser på den. Vet ikke helt om han tør å åpne den, men han kan jo ikke bare la den stå der. Det er jo ingen som ser hva det er i den om han åpner den nå, og han må jo bare sjekke hva det er. Han henter en kniv på kjøkkenet og skjærer over tapen som holder klaffene sammen, bretter dem forsiktig til siden og ser ned i esken. Det er nesten at han forventer at noe skal sprette ut

 

Det gjør ikke det.  

 

På toppen ligger det derimot et ark.

**_"GRATULERER!"_ **

De store bokstavene lyser øverst på arket. Isak skjønner ingenting, men han tar opp arket og leser videre.

 

**_“Vi takker for deltakelsen på vår kundekonkurranse, og vil med dette gratulere deg som vinner. Vi håper du blir fornøyd med førstepremien som er en taklampe, to vegglamper og to bordlamper._ **

**_Vennlig hilsen Christiania Belysning.”_ **

 

Isak leser det som står på arket fire ganger men skjønner fortsatt like lite. Han har da virkelig ikke deltatt i noen kundekonkurranse på Christiania Belysning. Han har riktignok kjøpt en taklampe og to pendler der den siste tiden, men ikke meldt seg på en konkurranse.

Han ser på lappen igjen. Ikke noe telefonnummer, ikke noen mailadresse han kan kontakte dem på, ingenting. Men logoen på arket kjenner han igjen. Han sjekker adresselappen på utsiden av esken en gang til, og det er riktig. Både navn og adresse stemmer. Han løfter opp den ene lampen og ser på den. Det er en fin taklampe. Passer antagelig perfekt på kjøkkenet. Den lampen som er der fra før er ikke spesielt fin å se på, men så var det ikke kjøkkenet han hadde prioritert først.

Det var jo stuen.

Som nå har en alt for lave taklampe, takket være han selv.

 

 

De to vegglampene er også fine. Når han ser på dem, og bordlampene i esken, ser han at alle lampene han har fått matcher hverandre, og de matcher den lave taklampen han allerede har. Kanskje det har vært en sånn kampanje når han har handlet? At han har blitt registrert med hva han har kjøpt og de har trukket ut en av kundene siste måneden og gir dem matchende lamper? Han blir enig med seg selv om at det må være sånn.

Et smil former seg  i ansiktet hans, han kjenner det krype oppover.

Nå har han jo en kjempegod grunn til å ringe Bech Elektronikk igjen. Han må jo bare få montert den taklampen på kjøkkenet. Og vegglampene. De kommer til å passe perfekt over sofaen. Kanskje han har guts nok til å spørre Even om han vil spise middag her igjen også? Hvis han kan få Even til å komme da. Han vet ikke hvordan det funker, om han kan velge montør. Det er jo verdt forsøket. 

 

Han ser på klokken i det han griper telefonen. Halv fire. Det er jo bare å hoppe i det. Han kan jo være heldig.

Det svarer på andre ring.

“Bech Elektronikk, du snakker med Johan.” Stemmen til Johan er like syngende som sist.

Isak presenterer seg og forteller at han trenger en montør som kan sette opp tre lamper.

“Haster det?” Johan sin stemme er fortsatt like blid.

“Nei, det haster ikke. Men jeg ville gjerne ha det gjort så fort som mulig. Også ønsker jeg veldig gjerne at montøren som var her sist kan komme igjen.”

“Okey?” Johan virker litt mindre imøtekommende nå. “Du vet at montørene har ganske mye å gjøre?”

“Ja, jeg skjønner det. Men han som var her sist var innmari hyggelig, også skulle jeg gjerne…”

“Hør her.. Isak…. var det det?”

“Ja?”

“Det er tre montører som jobber her i Bech Elektronikk. Og jeg kan ikke bare krølle om på deres arbeidslister sånn at du skal få den montøren du vil ha. De er alle dyktige fagfolk.”

“Ja, jeg skjønner det, men jeg ville gjerne at…”

“Isak? Jeg tror ikke du skjønner hvordan vi driver her, dette er en bedrift. Vi har ruter som er satt opp vi….” Det blir helt stille i den andre enden. Han hører en stemme i bakgrunnen, også blir lyden mutet, akkurat som Johan legger fingeren over mikrofonen på telefonen eller noe. “Et øyeblikk Isak.” Isak skvetter når Johans stemme synger like høflig som tidligere i øret hans, før lyden blir mutet igjen. Det tar kanskje et halvt minutt før Johan er tilbake.

“Hvilken montør er det du ønsker?” Johans stemme er nesten på syngenivået fra han svarte.

“Eh… Even?”

“Jammen det skal vi ordne vet du. Og det haster?”

“Nja. Det haster jo ikke så veldig egentlig, men…”

“Men da haster det litt da?”

“Ja, kanskje litt…?”

“Han kan komme nå. Er der i løpet av et kvarter.”

“Å?” Isak blir plutselig glovarm i hele seg.

“Passer det ikke?” Isak syns det høres ut som det er latter i stemmen hans, i tillegg til den hyggelige tonen.

“Joda, joda. Det passer. Kjempefint. Tusen takk!”

“Bare hyggelig, Isak! Bech Elektronikk satser på service, vet du! Ha en fin fin ettermiddag!”

Johan legger på, og Isak blir sittende med telefonen i hånden og stirrer på den.

 

Hva faen skjedde akkurat nå?

 

Først var Johan blid, så litt sur og irritert, også var han verdens hyggeligste og blideste igjen. Isak rister på hodet og skjønner det ikke helt.

Bortsett fra at Even kommer til å stå i døren hans om bare et kvarter.

 

Det skjønner han. 

 

 

Selv om han vet at Even kommer til å ringe på, skvetter han når det durer i dørtelefonen. Han river nesten av røret og svarer andpustent. “Even? Kom opp!”

“Takk” hører han i den andre enden og hører summingen når døren låses opp der nede.

Han går ut i entreen og låser opp sin egen dør, åpner den og kan høre skrittene i trappegangen. Han snur seg og går innover i leiligheten. Kan ikke stå i døren og vente, det er litt too much, kanskje?

“Halla.” Stemmen hans er like fin som Isak husker den fra forrige gang.

“Hei.” Isak snur seg og ser på ham. Han har røde roser i kinnene, og pusten er rask, akkurat som han har gått litt for fort opp trappene. Det er noen få snøfnugg på luen hans, resten har smeltet og ligger som dryss av dråper over både luen og skuldrene. Noen vanndråper har festet seg på kinnet hans, Isak tenker på å stryke dem bort men gjør det sel “Kom inn.”

“Takk.” Even tar av seg lue, jakke og sko. Han har ikke arbeidsklær på i dag heller. Jeans og hettegenser.

“Du… du… er ikke egentlig på jobb i dag heller?” Isak ser på ham.

Even fester blikket sitt på ham et lite øyeblikk før han ser ned i gulvet. Biter seg lett i leppen. “Nei.” Han trekker pusten, tar et lite skritt fram, litt nærmere Isak. “Jeg var på kontoret når jeg hørte Johan si navnet ditt. Jeg var egentlig på vei hjem. Men når jeg skjønte at det var deg, så fikk jeg Johan til å si at jeg kunne ta det.”

Isak kjenner at han blir varm. Det kribler så innmari i magen, det er akkurat som om alt rører på seg inni der. Som et ormebol der hundrevis av små ormer slynger seg rundt, men ikke på en dårlig måte. På en veldig, veldig deilig måte.

“Jeg er… det er… Ja, jeg ble veldig glad da, når han sa at du kunne komme.”

“Ja?”  Even ser på ham, og Isak ser inn i de blåeste øynene han vet om. De som rommer både havet og himmelen. De som er de fineste han noensinne har sett.

“Ja.”  Isak drar blikket sitt ut av øynene til Even og nikker mot stua. Han må skjerpe seg. Kan ikke  stirre sånn. “Kom inn da. Du skjønner.... Da jeg kom hjem i dag, sto det en eske med lamper utenfor døren. Jeg har visst vunnet en konkurranse jeg ikke ante jeg har deltatt i.”

“Okey? Det høres jo litt spesielt ut, men gøy å vinne noe da?”

“Ja, men uansett da. Det var en sykt kul taklampe i den pakken. Jeg tenkte jeg skulle ha den på kjøkkenet.” Isak prater helt til de kommer bort til salongbordet og han løfter opp lampen.

Even ser på den og smiler. “Den var kul!”

“Ikke sant? Og den passer jo perfekt på kjøkkenet. Både farge og fasong egentlig.”

“Litt opptatt av design eller?” Even hever øyenbrynene mot ham.

“Eh, nei.” Isak ser på ham før han ser på lampen igjen. “Ser jeg ut som en som er opptatt av design?. Jeg hadde aldri kjøpt den selv, men litt kult at den matchet da. Syns du forresten det ser sånn ut i resten av leiligheten, at jeg er opptatt av design mener jeg?”

Even ser rundt seg og han smiler forsiktig. “Egentlig ikke.”

“Ikke sant? Har bare flaks med lampene liksom. Kanskje jeg skulle begynne å være litt mer trendy? Jeg føler meg jo litt i støtet nå.” Isak innser hva han har sagt før han hører Even le, og klarer å le med ham. “Eller ikke.” Isak presser ordene ut innimellom den flaue latteren. “Liker egentlig tingene mine godt, men det fresher jo opp med nye lamper da. Gir leiligheten en ny glød.”

Even ler igjen. “Nå kunne jeg anklaget deg for å slå vitser på bekostning av at jeg er elektriker.”

Isak ler han også. “Jeg ser den. Den første var ikke planlagt, den andre var det. Godt du tok dem, ellers kunne jeg trodd at du hadde lang ledning.” Isak gløtter bort på ham for å se om han tar den også, og han gjør det, for han legger hodet bakover og begynner å le. Latteren triller ut av munnen hans og øynene forsvinner nesten i smilet i ansiktet. Isak kjenner han må ta seg litt sammen. Være litt profesjonell kunde om det går an å si det sånn. Han har jo tross alt bestilt elektriker, ikke en som han skal stå og chatte med.

Even trekker pusten, løfter opp lampen, nikker mot Isak. “Så var det denne da. Kjøkkenet?”

Isak går inn på kjøkkenet mens han snakker. “Ja, jeg tenkte det. Erstatte de grusomme lysstoffrørene som er der. De er ikke akkurat pene. Lurer på hvem som fant opp dem?”

Even ser på ham. “Hæ?”

“Ja, hvem som oppfant lysrørene.”

“Er du serr nå?” Even begynner å le.

“Eh… hva?”

“Alle vet vel at det var Edison som oppfant glødelampen, og lysrørene er jo bare en videreutvikling av den, ikke sant?”

Isak kjenner at han blir varm, er sikkert rød i ansiktet. “Ja, jaja.... selvfølgelig vet jeg at det er Edison, jeg tenkte bare at det kanskje var noen andre som hadde æren for lysrørene jeg da.”

Even rister på hodet. “Ikke som jeg vet i allefall. Men godt å vite at du vet om Edison da. Var litt redd for at lyset ikke skulle være på en stund der.”

Isak ser på ham og dulter ham i skulderen. “Serr? Jeg er ingeniør altså. Lyset ikke på du.”

Evens øyne vider seg ut. “Ingeniøren som ringer elektrikeren for å montere lamper.” Han avslutter med et smil, og Isak må le.

“Jaja… bioingeniør da. Men det skjønte du kanskje da du slapp meg av på A-hus og etter at jeg hadde sagt at jeg jobbet med Sana.”

“Jada. Jeg gjorde det. Jeg bare tuller med deg, Isak. Jeg mistenkte ikke at du ikke koblet altså. Lover.”

“Mye elektrikerreferanser her nå.”

“Jeg vet. Klarte ikke å la vær. Men spøk til alvor. Da plukker jeg ned den stygge lampen med lysstoffrørene og setter opp denne i steden. Gidder du å ta sikringen når jeg sier fra?”

“Jepp.”

 

Even starter å jobbe og Isak følger med på hva han gjør samtidig som det kribler i magen, eller egentlig i hele kroppen. Han klarer ikke annet enn å tenke på hvor fin Even er, der han står og jobber. Hvor lett det er å prate med ham, hvor mye han liker det. Liker å være sammen med ham.  Etter en stund, når han står med lommelykt og lyser for Even i tussmørket og Even selv står på kjøkkenbordet med hodelykt, må han bare spørre.

“Er det vanskelig?” Han gløtter opp på ham når Even drar i ledningen fra den gamle lampen. 

Even ser ned på ham, lyset fra hodelykten lyser rett i øynene hans så han ikke kan se annet enn en stor mørk skygge som er Even foran seg. “Jeg syns jo ikke det, men noe er vanskelig da. Noe er lett. Selvfølgelig liksom.”

“Noe som jeg egentlig kunne gjort selv?”

Even vipper lyset på hodelykten opp. Det danser svarte og gule prikker foran øynene til Isak, så han kan fortsatt ikke se Even helt klart. “Noe kan du gjøre selv. Som å montere den lampen i stuen liksom, kunne du fint gjort. Denne lampen var det gamle koblinger på og ledningen som gikk inn til lampen var faktisk skadet, så jeg må skifte den og koble på ny ledning i boksen der borte. Det anbefaler vi at elektrikere gjør.”

Isak nikker. Kunne sikkert stått i timesvis og hørt på Even prate om både koblinger, ledninger og kontakter. Stemmen hans sender sånne deilige vibreringer gjennom øregangene og nedover nakken. Setter seg der før de sprer seg utover i kroppen som en behagelig varme.

“Vil du prøve?” Even ser på ham.

Isak rister på hodet. “Neeeei, tror ikke det. Jeg kan være lommelyktholder jeg.”

Even ler, sånn boblende igjen, den deilige latteren som smitter så Isak må smile bredt. “Det er safe i alle fall.”

“Nettopp.” Isak ler han også og Even snur seg og strekker seg opp mot ledningene i taket igjen. “Får du mye støt når du jobber?”

“Bare når ledningen ikke er tømt for strøm. Når reststrømmen som ligger igjen kommer ut i det jeg tar på den.”

“Hæ?” Isak rister på hodet. “Du serr. Greit jeg er bioingeniør altså, men jeg er ikke så tett når det gjelder strøm.” Han fnyser litt. “Reststrøm du liksom.”

Even ler igjen mens han drar hvit plast av den ene ledningen med tangen. Tar tangen mellom tennene mens han bøyer ledningene inni kabelen til hver side, før han bruker tangen og klipper små biter av de tynne ledningene som stikker ut. “Måtte jo teste deg da.”

Isak står og ser på ham, kjenner kriblingen i magen av latteren til Even, kjenner det at han får lyst til å hoppe rundt og danse, bare gjøre noe. For den følelsen som herjer rundt i kroppen hans gjør det nesten umulig å stå rolig. Han prøver å fokusere på å lyse med lommelykten akkurat der Even holder på, men kjenner at han skjelver litt. Han må bare innrømme for seg selv at han holder på å falle pladask for Even. Eller holder på, hvem er det han prøver å lure?

Han har falt pladask for Even.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

Isak bråvåkner av at han stønner høyt lørdag formiddag. Han setter seg opp i sengen. Drømmen hadde vært så virkelig, men han skjønner jo at det bare var en drøm. Han hadde stått med en ledning i hånden for å installere en lampe og fått støt.

Av reststrømmen.

Han begynner å le for seg selv der han sitter i sengen, tenker tilbake på kvelden før når Even hadde prøvd å lure ham. Han hadde jo ikke klart det, Isak vet jo at det ikke er noe som heter resstrøm. Men i drømmen, der var det det. Han hadde fått seg en skikkelig trøkk, derfor våknet han.

Isak står opp, går ut på kjøkkenet, slår på lyset og ser på den nye taklampen i taket. Den er fin. Veldig fin faktisk. Gir et varmt og gult lys over kjøkkenet hans. Det er et behagelig skinn fra den, og det gjør kjøkkenet hans varmere, på en måte.

Isak tenker tilbake på i går kveld, da Even gikk. Han skulle på middag hos foreldrene sine og oppdaget at han plutselig var seint ute. Og selv om det ikke virket som han egentlig ville gå, så hadde han hastet avgårde. Igjen uten at Isak hadde klart å spørre om de kunne treffes.

 

Meldingslyden synger fra telefonen.

 

Det er Sana.

 

 **Sana:** Hei Isak. Blir du med på kino i ettermiddag? Yousef og jeg skal se “Birkebeinerne”, vi snakket jo om det, og du sa du hadde lyst til å se den du også?”

 **Isak:** Skal jeg liksom være tredje hjul på vogna på daten deres?

 **Sana:** Det er ingen date. Vi skal bare se filmen.

 **Isak:** Serr? Kino er date. Ferdig.

 **Sana:** Serr Isak.16.00 på Ringen. Bli med da. Så har vi noe å snakke om på jobb på mandag.

 

Isak ler av den siste. Akkurat som de ikke har nok å snakke om. Det er vel heller at de har for mye å snakke om som er problemet. Men han skjønner at Sana ikke kommer til å gi seg, så han svarer ja. Blir enig om å møte dem en time før, på KB Birkelunden, for en kaffe før filmen.

 

 

 

Når han går oppover gaten mot KB, ser han at Sana står utenfor og vente på ham. Yousef har sikkert gått inn for å holde av bord, gentleman som vanlig. Isak løfter hånden og smiler mot Sana. Hun smiler tilbake.

“Halla. Kult at du ville bli med!”

“Du tvang meg jo nesten, så.”

Sana ler. “Gjorde jeg vel ikke. Skal vi gå inn?” Hun nikker mot døren og de går inn.

 

Isak ser ham med en gang. Han sitter sammen med Yousef ved ett av bordene ved vinduet, med ryggen til. Even har ingen mulighet til å se ham. Isak snur seg brått mot Sana og setter øynene i henne og nesten freser. “Hva faen, Sana?”

“Altså, noen må jo gjøre noe. Du har jo vært helt fortapt de siste ukene, og når du ikke kan sette inn støtet selv, så må noen hjelpe deg da.”

“IKKE dra elektrikervitser nå, Sana.” Isak snakker mellom nesten lukkede lepper.

“Å? Vil du ikke ha kontakt da?”

“SANA!”

“Sorry, noen må ha trykket på en bryter på meg.” Sana holder på å knekke sammen av latter, mens Isak kjenner han blir mer irritert. Helt til han hører stemmen til Yousef.

“ISAK! Hei!” Han snur seg mot der Yousef og Even sitter, og i samme øyeblikk ser han Even snu seg og øynene deres møtes. Even virker like overrasket og satt ut som han selv, men han smiler i alle fall, og Isak må smile tilbake.

Sana sier at hun fikser kaffe, så Isak går bort til bordet der Yousef og Even sitter, kjenner at pulsen slår litt ekstra, men klarer allikevel å si et ordentlig “Hei” til dem.

“Hei Isak!” Even ser på ham, og Isak ser i øyekroken at Yousef smiler ett bittelite smil, før han blir alvorlig igjen.

“Dere kjenner hverandre?” Yousef ser fra Isak til Even, og Even nikker forsiktig, Yousef smiler igjen, og Isak tenker at dette visste han. Isak er helt sikker på at dette er Yousef og Sanas verk.

“Eh, ja. Eller kjenner og kjenner. Vi…. eller jeg da, har vært hos Isak og montert noen lamper.” Even ser på ham og smiler.

Sana kommer bort med to kopper kaffe. Setter den ene koppen ved siden av Evens og den andre holder hun fast i og setter seg ned ved siden av Yousef. Even ser på ham, og Isak setter seg langsomt ned ved siden av ham.

 

“Ja, jeg kjøpte noen lamper jeg måtte ha hjelp til å montere, også vant jeg faen meg en haug med lamper hos Christiania Belysning. Ante ikke at jeg hadde vært med på konkurranse en gang. Men lampene var kule, så det var fett det.”

Yousef og Sana ser på ham. “Vant i en konkurranse du ikke har vært med på?” Sanas øyne blir smale og det virker som hun gransker ham.

“Ja? Det sto en eske med lamper utenfor døra mi da jeg kom fra jobb i går. Eskild hadde tatt den imot for meg. Det lå et sånn gratulasjonsbrev oppi esken og greier.”

“Jøss. Spesielt.” Yousef ser på Isak før blikket hans glir over på Even, hever øyenbrynene mot ham og smiler forsiktig.

“Da må du ha mer hjelp til montering da eller?” Sana blunker til Isak og Isak skyter fram beinet sitt for å sparke henne på leggen. Han bommer og det dirrer i bordet. Han rister på hodet av seg selv før han svarer.

“Ja, jeg må nok det. Even fikk satt opp den ene lampen på kjøkkenet i går da, men har to vegglamper igjen.”

“Trodde du hadde fri i går jeg, Even?” Yousef ser på Even, som gløtter raskt på Isak før han svarer Yousef.

“Eh, ja. Jeg hadde det. Men så var jeg innom kontoret da Isak ringte, og da var det jo hyggelig å kunne hjelpe ham.”

“På fridagen din?” Sana ser på Even også på Isak.

“Eh, ja. Service vet du Sana. Du vet at Bech Elektronikk er opptatt av service?”

“Jeg vet det Even. Og jeg må si at du virkelig satte inn støtet for å yte service når du reiser ut på ettermiddagen på fri-fredagen din.”

Isak ser på ham. “Hadde du fri i hele går?”

“Eh, ja egentlig. Men så var jeg en tur innom når du ringte… Ja, det var jo ikke store greiene.”

“Nei, men det visste du vel ikke da?”

“Eh…” Even ser på Yousef som bare rister på hodet og ler. Even fortsetter. “Nei, jeg gjorde jo egentlig ikke det.”

 

Isak klarer ikke å si noe. Det kribler i hele han, han klarer ikke å sitte stille. Det klør i hele kroppen som om noe kravler og kryper rundt på ham og i ham, spesielt i magen. Han må bare røre på seg, så han reiser seg. “Men dere, kanskje vi skal stikke opp til Ringen? Noen ganger er det sykt mye folk som skal ha med seg ettermiddagsfilmene på lørdagene.”

Han lyver.

Han må bare ha litt luft rundt seg. Fucker de med ham, eller er det som han håper, at Even faktisk er interessert? Så interessert at han velger å jobbe på fridagen sin? Han prøver å finne Sana sitt blikk når de drar på seg jakkene, men hun viker, ser på Yousef i stedet og de utveksler noen sånne hemmelige kjæreste-tegn-greier, det er han helt sikker på.

 

 

Når de står utenfor KB, ringer telefonen til Sana. Hun svarer mens hun går litt bortover gaten. Det er en kort samtale, og hun er helt alvorlig i ansiktet når hun kommer tilbake.

“Jeg.....  må stikke jeg. Den eldste guttungen til Elias har blitt syk, må til legen. Elias spurte om jeg kunne passe den yngste. Så jeg må nesten dra.”

“Jeg blir med deg, Sana.” Yousef legger armen over skulderen hennes og hun nikker.

“Men dere må stikke på kino for det, dere altså. Det går fint. Yousef og jeg kan se filmen senere vi.” Hun smiler til dem. Even nikker så vidt, så Isak gir dem et nikk han og.

“Vi snakkes!” Sana tar Yousef i hånden og de går bortover gaten og Isak blir stående igjen alene med Even.

Even ser på ham, smiler forsiktig. “Såå? Kino?”

“Kino.” Isak nikker.

 

De får plasser midt i  salen. Det er ikke så mye folk, ganske så glissent rett og slett, så Isaks spådommer om mye folk falt sammen. Og han visste egentlig det, måtte bare komme seg løs fra samtalen på KB.

Isak lener seg mot Even og hvisker. “Hvorfor jobbe på fridagen sin? Jeg vet ikke om jeg hadde giddet det.”

Lyset i salen slukkes, og Isak kjenner at Even lener seg mot ham. “Men nå jobber ikke jeg med å studere noe i et mikroskop på et laboratorium heller da.”

“Sant.” Isak hvisker tilbake, lener seg mot ham. “Men jeg er glad du gjorde det da. Det ble dritfint med den lampen. Men vet du hva jeg drømte i natt?”

“Nope? Hvordan skulle jeg vite det?”

“Nei, seff. Men jeg drømte at jeg fikk støt. Av reststrømmen i en ledning. Jeg våknet av at jeg ropte.”

Even begynner å le, sånn skikkelig, så mye at han rister. Han prøver å gjøre det lydløst, men klarer det ikke helt. “Gjorde du?” Han hvisker fram mellom de nesten undertrykte latterhikstene.

“Jepp. Enda jeg **_vet_ **at det ikke er noe som heter reststrøm.” Isak må le litt han også, mest fordi Even ler så hjertelig. Den er smittsom, den boblende, lette, latteren til Even. Kriblingen i magen starter igjen, og Isak kjenner at han gjerne vil oppleve den latteren mer. Hver dag, helst flere ganger om dagen.

“Var jeg med i den drømmen og eller?” Even klarer å hviske uten å le nå, men han hører fortsatt lettheten, som et knis i stemmen hans.

Isak svarer før han tenker. “Nei, ikke i den.”

“Hæ?”  Even snur seg, mot ham, og Isak skjønner hva han har sagt.

“Nei, ja, jeg mener nei, du var ikke med.”

 

Even lener seg mot ham. Isak kan kjenner pusten hans mot kinnet sitt, kjenner lukten av parfymen hans, av håret hans, av pusten hans. Den lukter kaffe og sjokolade. Det lukter godt. “Det var synd.” Even hvisker det tett inn i øret hans, og Isak snur seg brått mot ham. Nesene deres berører hverandre og Isak trekker pusten raskt, men det er alt han rekker før han kjenner Evens lepper mot sine.

 

De er myke, bløte, varme. De smaker som solskinn og lang sommerdag. Eller kaffe og sjokolade, samme det, Isak vil ha mer, men er usikker på om det er et uhell eller om det er med mening.

 

Han trenger ikke lure lenge, for han får knapt tenkt tanken ferdig, før han kjenner hånden til Even på kinnet sitt, fingrene hans legger seg nesten bak i nakken og Isak blir dratt inn mot ham. Isak beveger forsiktig på leppene sine mot Evens, kan ikke helt tro at det er virkelig, kanskje han drømmer igjen?

“For jeg drømte om deg.” Even mumler mot leppene hans, og Isak kjenner han må smile. Smiler inn i det neste  kysset, inn mot leppene til Even som presser seg hardere mot hans. Han vrir kroppen sin litt og griper tak i skulderen til Even for å holde seg fast.

 

 

Filmen flimrer forbi på det store lerretet, men Isak kan vel ikke si at han får med seg så mye. Han er mest opptatt av å kjenne på varmen fra armen til Even som ligger rundt skuldrene hans, kilingen i fingrene og håndflaten fra fingrene til Even som beveger seg over dem, følelsen av huden til Even under hans egne fingertupper når han tegner streker over hånden hans og over underarmen hans. Fingrene til Even som leker i håret hans. Lukten av Even som pirrer i nesen når Isak legger hodet sitt mot hodet hans. Og smaken av leppene hans hver gang de kysser.

Når lyset i kinosalen blir slått på, sitter de fortsatt tett sammen. Isak ser på Even, det glitrer i øynene hans og han smiler. Isak trekker pusten og kjenner det kribler litt i magen når han spør.

“Du? Jeg har visst et par lamper til som jeg trenger hjelp til å henge opp. Kunne du blitt med og sett på dem nå?”

“Det vil jeg veldig gjerne.” Even nikker, klemmer rundt fingrene hans og de reiser seg for å gå.

 

 

Isak låser opp døren og de går inn i entreen. Even ser på ham når han drar av seg jakke og kipper av seg skoene. Et lurt smil ligger på leppene hans, og når øynene til Isak møter hans, hever han øyenbrynene og ler kort.

“Jeg får ikke montert opp noen lamper jeg, Isak. Har ikke med verktøy.”

Isak tar de få skrittene som skiller dem, legger den ene hånden på brystkassen hans, drar litt i snorene på hettegenseren med den andre og ser inn i de blå øynene hans. “Drit i de lampene da. Jeg er mest opptatt av elektrikeren akkurat nå.”

 

Ansiktet til Even lyser opp. Smilet hans tar nesten all plass så de blå øynene blir borte i det og fine smilerynker former seg på sidene. Even vrenger av seg jakken og sparker av seg skoene, legger hendene sine på kinnene hans og kysser ham. Det er ikke varsomt lenger, men intenst og krevende. Isak åpner munnen og møter kysset, tungene møtes og leker med hverandre. Isak klarer ikke å la være å slippe ut et lite stønn når Even presser kroppen sin mot hans.

De vakler seg innover entreen og inn i stuen. Isak stopper dem et lite øyeblikk, ser på Even, legger hendene sine på hoftene hans og lar hendene gli innenfor genseren.

Huden til Even, den som han så  under t-skjorten for snart to uker siden, som han hadde lyst til å ta på da, og som han har tilgang til nå, er under fingertuppene hans. Hendene glir langsomt oppover langs siden. Even trekker pusten, legger leppene sine over hans igjen og drar ham inntil seg i et nytt vått kyss.

Evens kropp er varm, glatt og deilig under fingrene og hendene hans. Han er myk, men samtidig kjenner Isak muskler og sener som beveger seg under huden. Isak klarer ikke å ta det med ro, men tar tak i linningen på genseren hans og drar den opp til armhulene, og Even er med. Han løfter armene og Isak vrenger av ham genseren og t-skjorten.

Isak blir stående et lite øyeblikk å ta inn synet av Even i bar overkropp. For om det lille glimtet Isak hadde fått under t-skjorten var fint, mister han nesten pusten av det han kan se på nå. Stram mage, linjene fra hoftene som antyder starten på V’en som går ned under jeansen hans, en litt bredere brystkasse, muskuløse overarmer, skuldrene, der kragebeinene ligger og møtes i den lille gropen høyt oppe på brystet, under halsen. Isak lar hendene sine gli over kroppen til Even mens han ser på den. Han følger kragebeinene med fingrene sine, bøyer seg fram og plasserer et kyss i halsgropen, før leppene hans vandrer nedover. Via det ene kragebeinet og til gropen der begge møtes.

Even slipper ut pusten og trekker den raskt igjen. Isak smiler for seg selv, og kjenner hendene til Even som drar i genseren hans for å få den oppover. Isak adlyder bevegelsene hans, og strekker armene i været, og genseren blir røsket av ham i et drag. Even ser på ham og Isak ser på Even. Blikkene deres møtes og smilet til Even reflekterer sikkert hans eget. Det kjennes sånn ut i kjakene.

Armene til Even sirkler seg rundt ham, fingrene hans glir over huden helt til de er på ryggen hans der de blir liggende, og Even trekker han inn mot den nakne overkroppen sin. Bryst mot bryst, mage mot mage. Even flytter litt på seg og presser låret sitt mellom bena hans. Isak trekker pusten raskt og klemmer sine egne armer rundt Even. Kysser ham. Lepper mot lepper, tunge møter tunge, kropp mot kropp og de snubler innover i leiligheten mot soverommet. Hender som stryker og klemmer, lepper som kysser og smaker, og tunger som leker.

 

 

*

 

 

Isak løfter hodet og ser på Even. Even pjusker ham i håret og Isak nyter berøringene.

“Jammen glad jeg fikk kjøpt den taklampen til stuen.”

Brystkassen til Even humper opp og ned, han ler. “Jammen glad for at du måtte ha elektriker til å montere den.”

Isak må le og stryker Even over brystkassen. Den er varm og svett enda, og Isak kan kjenne hjertet hans banke når han legger kinnet ned mot den.

 

“Driver dere i Bech Elektronikk med sånn service til alle kunder?” Isak klarer ikke å dy seg, må bare spørre.

“Bare de som er desperate nok til å kjøpe seg lamper for å få montøren til å komme tilbake.” Han ler litt. “Og de som er ekstra kjekke. Har grønne øyne og får støt av reststrømmen.”

“Og du tar betalt i tjenester i steden for penger da eller?”

“Shit, du avslørte meg.” Even stryker ham opp over ryggen, klemmer skulderen hans og holder ham fast.

“Er jo ganske fett da, spør du meg. Jeg  kan jo bli en sånn protistuert for deg, jeg har flere lamper igjen.”

“Hvafornoe?”

“Lampe-protistuert. Du monterer og jeg betaler i tjenester. Kjekk montør og gratis montering. Det er vinn vinn.”

“Isak, du sier det feil. Det heter ikke protistuert, det heter…”

“Gjør det vel, pro-ti-stu-ert.” Isak smeller den siste lyden med tungen.

“Det heter prostistuer.. nei, faen, prostituert.”

“Prostituert?”

“Ja. Prostituert. Det er det det heter.

“Faen!” Isak ler.

“Men du, jeg trenger vel ikke montere en lampe hver gang jeg har lyst til å treffe deg?”

“Håper ikke det. Så mange lamper har jeg ikke plass til.” Isak klemmer seg inntil ham og bare nyter å ligge helt nære Even. De puster langsomt sammen og hendene stryker over den bare huden de kommer til.

 

_._

Etter en liten stund må Isak bare spørre. “Men du?” Han lar fingrene gli dovent over magen og opp over brystkassen igjen, helt opp til halsen, lar den gli opp til haken og stopper ved underleppen hans.

“Mm?” Even gløtter ned på ham.

“Den premien. Den hadde du noe å gjøre med, ikke sant?”

Even løfter hodet og ser på ham, en rynke kommer i pannen hans, øynene flakker litt og han rister litt for raskt på hodet. “Nææi.”

Isak bare vet at han lyver. “Visste det. Du hadde det.”

“Hvordan… hvorfor… altså. Hvorfor tror du det?”

Isak ler, løfter seg opp på albuen og ser på ham. Lar fingrene stryke over haken, kjeven, over øynene der han glatter ut rynken mellom øyenbrynene hans. “Fordi alle lampene matchet de jeg hadde fra før, og fordi Yousef gav deg noen blikk på KB i dag.”

Even begynner å le. “ Faen. Busted.”

Isak kysser ham. “Yes. Visste det.”

“Gjør det noe?”

“Absolutt ikke. Jeg hadde gått og tenkt på deg hele uken, hvordan jeg skulle kunne få tak i deg igjen.”

“Samme.” Even trekker han enda tettere inntil, selv om det egentlig ikke går. Holder hardt rundt ham. “Da du bare stakk ut av bilen, utenfor A-hus den dagen jeg kjørte deg på jobb, måtte jeg bare komme på en måte å få kontakt igjen. Uten å virke helt creepy. Så jeg kjøpte lampene og sendte dem til deg. Jeg ventet på kontoret hver ettermiddag etter halv fire for å se om du ringte. Og da jeg hørte Johan snakke med deg, fikk jeg nesten panikk når han sa at du ikke kunne velge montør. Jeg håpet jo at du ville at jeg skulle komme.”

“Jeg ville jo det.” Isak legger seg til rette på brystkassen til Even igjen. Smyger hånden over magen hans og lar den hvile på hoften hans på den andre siden. Han retter seg brått opp igjen. “Var det ditt forslag å få meg med på kino også?”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei. Det var Yousef. Og Sana. Jeg visste ikke at du skulle komme. Jeg skulle på kino med Sana og Yousef. Men det ER mulig han syns jeg har snakket litt vel mye om deg den siste uken.”

“Jeg vedder en hundrings på at guttungen til Elias IKKE er sjuk. At det var noe Sana fant på. Med Yousef som medsammensvoren for å få sendt oss på kino alene.” Isak legger seg ned igjen, og Even bøyer seg fram og kysser ham lett.

“Vet du, det gjør jeg også. Men gjør det noe?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nope. Men hun skal få igjen for det da. Kan ikke la den gå ustraffet. Må bare finne på noe.”

Even ler. “Den er jeg med på!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på første kapittel. ❤
> 
> Dette skulle egentlig bare være en liten oneshot... den ble litt lengre enn det, for å si det sånn, så da ble det to kapitler. Er jo greit å ha to kapitler også, for å bygge opp litt spenning....
> 
> Takk for at dere leser! Fortsett gjerne med kommentarer! Vi blir veldig glade for alt dere har å si!


End file.
